Christmas with the Tribunal
by StorySpy
Summary: In this holiday-themed fanfic, Murderface's new project draws the attention of the Tribunal in the story that nobody wants to look at, but everyone will check out. On the other hand, consider this fanfic a deleted scene from "Dethmas."


**Christmas with the Tribunal**

**by StorySpy**

**Note:** The following takes place during the days leading up to the Christmas special that is being run by Murderface. Also, I wanted an excuse to write a story with the mysterious Tribunal in it.

* * *

It was the beginning of December, and once again, Dethklok was beginning work on the band's new project. And once again, the band's activities had forced another meeting of the Tribunal to come to order. Among the members in attendance were Mr. Salacia, the leader of the group, Senator Stampingston, the speaker who reports on Dethklok's activities, General Crozier, four-star General in the United States Army, new Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and mind-controlled military leader of the group, and Vater Orlaag, a political and spiritual specialist, and the religous leader who is more loyal to Salacia than all the others members of the Tribunal.

"Gentlemen," said Stampingston, "it appears as if Dethklok is making and starring in a Christmas special. This could have grievous consequences."

"The event is being filmed at and taking place in Mordhaus. However, finding Dethklok's lair has proven to be a problematic affair. As we all know, Dethklok's citadel was the recipient of a devastating attack that was made by the Revengencers earlier, so to prevent further damage, they've turned their home into a flying fortress until renovations are complete. Thus, any effort to pinpoint its current location is impossible and futile." said Crozier, who then added, "Note that I've sent seven spies to Mordhaus to get this information. Only one survived. He was the lucky one."

"Of great concern to us are rumors flying around about the Christmas special. One such rumor says that the special will star not just Dethklok, but also the band's mothers." Stampingston gestured to the monitor behind him as he used it to re-introduce the group to the mothers of Dethklok.

"Gentlemen: permit me to re-introduce you to the mothers of Dethklok. Serveta Skwigelf, Skwisgaar Skwigelf's brave and neglectful single mother who was once Miss Sweden of 1956. Anja Wartooth, Norwegian widow of the now deceased Reverend Aslaug Wartooth and mother of Toki Wartooth. Stella Murderface, grandmother of William Murderface who raised her grandchild after the murder/suicide of his parents. Molly, resident of Tomahawk, Wisconsin who is husband to Calvert and mother to Pickles the drummer and Seth, his underachiving older brother who is currently the head of Dethklok Australia. And finally, from an armed forces retirement community in Florida: Rose Explosion, mother of Nathan Explosion."

"The band's mothers came to Mordhaus with aggressive intentions of spending the holidays with Dethklok. However, the very presence of the band's mothers may indeed introduce an unpredictable and unstable element into their spreading of Christmas cheer, especially if they get near any booze and get drunk," said Crozier.

"Yes," said Stampingston. "Another rumor says that the event is to have a special guest appearance by Leonard Rockstein, also known as Dr. Rockso, the Rock and Roll clown. Recently, he was apprehended yet again by the authorities for robbing the home offices of holiday homeless shelters. He was stealing the money for one purpose, to buy cocaine," Stampingston added, the monitor showing Dr. Rockso.

"Hmph, that would be a big damn surprise there if it weren't for the fact that he is synonymous with cocaine, given his long history," grumbled Crozier.

Stampingston continued, "After the authorities let him out of jail on parole, Dr. Rockso got a job as a mall Santa that lasted a short time before he reunited with Toki and went with him to Mordhaus. I'm afraid that's all we know, gentlemen."

"I would like to inform you that some of the rumors that have been circulating around the world are indeed true," said Orlaag, "My sources in some of the local churches have told me that the Christmas special is being headlined by William Murderface and Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler, clearly a deadly alliance."

"As you know," said Crozier, "we sent Knubbler on a mission to Dethklok's nuclear submarine to monitor the band's album recording in exchange for having his criminal record erased. Unfortunately, Knubbler turned against us and sided with the band, having his eyes replaced in the process."

"As for Murderface," said Orlaag, "he is the one of interest."

"Yes," said Stampingston, "Here to explain more is resident Murderface expert, Dr. Gibbons, who has just recently returned from the hospital after getting a heart transplant. It is very nice that you are able to come to us on such short notice, despite the minor setback you had that led to your hospital visit. Dr. Gibbons, explain," Stampingston said to Gibbons, who was next to him.

"Once again," said Dr. Gibbons, the monitor showing and outlining key parts of his speech, "William Murderface is headlining a Christmas special in yet another harebrained and futile attempt to satisfy his fragile ego and stimulate his foolish creativity. Note that throughout his history with the band, he came up with an endless stream of bad ideas. As you recall, one such bad idea was his Nascar-Type Theatrical Hybrid Event. Murderface's bad ideas have a pattern. At first things will go well, then, despite friction from his fellow band members and the appearance of a few unforeseen elements, his plans will seemingly go perfectly. But eventually, fate will conspire against him and bring about a chain of events that will cause his ideas to devolve into a disastrous mess. Dr. Knubbler decided to help Murderface make his Christmas special into a success by getting William to get the special sponsored by the Church of Christian Churchology. Despite claims that the Christmas special is nothing but yet another half baked plan run by a failure with a bad track record, Murderface is confident that his idea will not fail. Alas, given the circumstances that now surround the holiday proceedings, I fear that the unholy alliance of Murderface and Knubbler, combined with Murderface's total overconfidence and absolute stupidity, united with the risk that is presented by the possible active involvement of the band's mothers, and joined with the really possible intervention of Dr. Rockso, will bring about a monumentally horrible Christmas special."

Finally, after all this, Salacia spoke. He said, "We will allow this event to pass. We need to let Dethklok experience the darkness and blackness of the holidays..."


End file.
